


A Holiday Realization

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [19]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao and Badgerclops find out something horrible on the job





	A Holiday Realization

I cuddle up to the source of warmth. I snuggle my face into its fluffiness. Everything's perfect. “Mao Mao, are you okay?” I hear a voice. I open my eyes and see some very familiar looking fur. I look up and see Badgarclops giving me a sleepy smile. “You know, I’m use to Adorabat doing this, but you? What a treat~.” Badgerclops giggles. I realize my current state, I’m laying on top of Badgerclops. “When did I get up here?” I ask out loud. “No idea. But you were so cute!” Badgerclops gushes. Normally, I would feel slightly embarrassed by this revaluation, I have a reputation to keep after all. But, I just want to keep on cuddling. 

I wiggle closer to Badgerclops’ face. “Well, hello sir. How may I help you this morning?” Badgerclops jokes. “Kiss.” I answer. Badgerclops gives me a peck on the lips. “You are being extra cute this morning.” Badgerclops points out. I snuggle into the crook of his neck. “And extra cuddly.” He adds. I love this man. I pepper little kisses onto his neck. Badgerclops giggles softly as I continue to pepper the kisses. 

“I love you.” I say as I rub our noses together. “I love you, too.” Badgerclops replies. I hear a little yawn. “Mmnn… Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks as she looks to where I normally sleep. “Up here.” I tell. Adorabat looks up at me. “Huh. Badgerclops is comfy, isn’t he.” Adorabat says. “The comfiest.” I nod. “I’m glad y’all enjoy my level of comfiness, it’s something I take serious pride in.” Badgerclops says as he pats me on the head. “...But I need to get up now.” Badgerclops says sadly. “Why?” I whine. 

“One: I need to use the bathroom. Two: I got a serious case of the tummy rumblies.” Badgerclops lists off as his stomach growls. I get off of Badgerclops. Badgerclops get’s up and does a little stretch and walks into the bathroom. “Mao Mao, are we gonna do our stretches now?” Adorabat asks. “Sure, let’s go.” I nod as I hop out of bed, Adorabat following quickly after. 

As Adorabat and I find a spot to do our morning exercises I can’t help but wish I was cuddling with Badgerclops. I guess I’m just feeling a little cuddly today. “How about here. Mao Mao?” Adorabat suggests. We appear to be in the dojo. “This will work. Good job, Adorabat.” I praise. I hit play the our work out disk. “One, two, three, four. Arms together now…” The instructor instructs. I stop paying attention to what the instructor is saying, I’ve done this so many times now that I know what to do by heart. I begin to think about Badgerclops. How handsome he is… how adorable his little giggles are. How his butt just doesn’t stop- Okay, calm down, Mao Mao. 

I try to redirect my thoughts towards something more wholesome or at the very least PG-Thirteen. I end up thinking about what I should have for breakfast. Eggs are always an excellent source of nutrition. Perfect for any heroes diet, unless that hero is vegan or allergic to eggs. “Adorabat, you aren’t allergic to eggs are you?” I ask aloud. “Nope. I am allergic to dried fruit though.” Adorabat tells. “Really? Only dried?” I ask. “Yup! And it just makes my tummy upset and gives me a slight rash.” Adorabat tells. 

Alright, mental note; never let dried fruit near my baby. We continue with our routine in silence. My mind drifts back to Badgerclops. The image of Badgerclops wearing nothing but an apron pops into my head. WHOA! Scandalous~! Wait, Badgerclops only wears his eye patch and utility sash most of the time. Which means that he’s walking around mostly naked the whole time I’ve known him. I feel my face flush at this sudden realization. 

I hit the stop button on our player. “That should be enough for this morning.” I announce. “‘Kay! Can we eat now?” Adorabat asks. “Of course! Heroes must eat three square meals a day!” I exclaim. “Wouldn't three triangles meals be better because triangles are better for support?” Adorabat asks. I think about that for a moment. I lean down and look Adorabat in the eyes. “You have a beautiful mind and don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.” I tell her very seriously. 

“O-okay?” She says very confused. I can’t believe my kids a genius… well, yes I can. She’s MY kid after all! Adorabat and I make our way to the kitchen. “Mao Mao, what’s that smell?” Adorabat asks. I sniff the air. It smells like someone is making breakfast. “It smells like breakfast?” I point out. “But you always make breakfast!” Adorabat points out. She’s right. I always cook breakfast. 

Adorbat and I enter the kitchen. Badgerclops is standing in front of the oven, wearing an apron. Huh, I predicted that so hard. I sneak up behind Badgerclops. I wrap my arms as best as I can around his waist. “Smells good, babe.” I say as I cuddle into him. “Heh. I wanted to surprise you.” Badgerclops says as he flips something he’s cooking. Sizzling can be heard. “Your making my mouth water.” I confess. “Smells that good, huh?” Badgerclops shrugs. “Sure. The smell of the food you are cooking is what’s making my mouth water. Nothing to do with how handsome you are.” I blurt. “What was that?” Badgerclops asks. “I said, sounds good.” I lie. 

“The food’s just about ready, dude. You can take a seat.” Badgerclops says as he turns down the temperature on the oven. “Nah. I’m just gonna stay here.” I say as I cuddle deeper into Badgerclops. “This is the best day of my life.” I hear Badgerclops whisper. 

“I want hugs too…” Adorabat grumbles as she hugs my leg. “Sorry, kiddo.” I say as I pick up Adorabat. “Now that you are done spooning me, can you set the table, Mao Mao?” Badgerclops asks. “Fine…” I grumble. I set up the table with one hand as I hold Adorabat in the other. ...Why does this remind me of something? “Huh. Deja vu.” I mumble. “What’s that?” Adorabat asks. 

“It means that I’ve seen this before. ...Thinking about it, I think I had a dream like this once.” I recall. “Really?” Adorabat asks. “Yeah. Everything was black and white.” I nod. “Werid! When I dream the color of the sky is always wrong!” Adorbat exclaims.

“Here comes brekkie!” Badgerclops says as he brings over whatever it is that he cooked. I place Adorabat in her seat and move to sit in mine. Badgerclops pours some food on my plate. Badgerclops has gone with bacon, eggs and hash browns for his breakfast. “Nice.” I say as I start to dig in. It’s pretty good. “So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Badgerclops asks. 

“I wanna read more Housestick!” Adorabat exclaims. “Nice.” Badgerclops says as he starts to chow down on is food. “What about you, Mao Mao?” Badgerclops asks with his mouth full. “I plan on-” I start. The monster alarm goes off before I can finish that sentence. I sigh, annoyed. Just let me cuddle my hot hunk of a boyfriend, darn it!

“I guess we should head out and see what the big hoopla is about.” I groan as I swiftly run to grab Geraldine. “Man, we just got through breakfast.” Badgerclops sighs. 

** _A Little Later…_ **

“WHY?! WON’T?! YOU?! JUST?! DIE?!” I scream as I seriously slash at the monster. “I don’t think that’s working, dude!” Badgerclops calls. “URRGGHH!” I yell as I get launched away from the monster. “Mao Mao! Are you okay?!” Badgerclops yells. “I’m fine!” I answer. “Adorabat! Can you make a big ring of smoke around the monster?! I have an idea!” Badgerclops calls. “Yep! Just tell me when!” Adorabat replies in the sky. 

Badgerclops runs over to me. “Dude, I have an idea to take down the monster.” Badgerclops tells. “So? Let’s hear it.” I urge. “Okay, so. Adorabat will make a big cloud of smoke that will surround the monster, then I pick you up and launch you at its eye. You stab through his eye, your sword hits it’s brain-splooge, badda bing badda boom we get to go home before noon!” Badgerclops finishes. “Gruesome finisher and rhymes? A man after my heart.” I swoon. 

“I got yo number~.” Badgerclops giggles as he picks me up. “Adorabat, now!” Badgerclops calls. Adorabat rains down a healthy amount of smoke bombs, causing the monster to be covered in a cloud of smoke. Badgerclops readies his aim. “Have I ever told you that you look majestic when I launch you at bad guys?” Badgerclops asks. “No, but please, go on.” 

Badgerclops launches me at the cloud of smoke. I ready for the final blow. “MY BOYFRIEND IS SO MAJESTIC!” I hear Badgerclops cry out. I do a spin, just for him. I enter the smoke and quickly impact the monster, stabbing it through the eye and right in the brain. It’s probably got a splitting headache. I laugh. Ah… it’s dead. It can’t feel anything. What a funny joke. 

“Did ya get it?!” I hear Adorabat call. “Yeah!... I think I even got grey matter on my sword!” I answer. “SWEET! Can I see?!” Adorabat asks. I pull my sword out of the monsters head and walk out of the cloud of smoke. Gosh I must look so cool. “So are we done?” Badgerclops asks. “Yeah. Now let’s get out of here before any of the residents ask us to do anything.” I say as I take Badgerclops hand into mine. 

“I thought you liked helping people?” Badgerclops asks. “Yeah. I do. But I like it when they are grateful and not demanding.” I answer. “Where’s the brain?!” Adorabat asks excitedly as she lands on Badgerclops’ shoulder. I hold up my sword and show her the mess. “NEAT! Imma gonna eat it so I can gain its power!” Adorabat clams as she leans in to try and get a taste. “Adorabat, don’t be gross. At least let us cook it first, it might make you sick!” I say as I lean the sword away from her. “Phooey.” She huff as she crosses her wings. 

“Hehe. You’re like a widdle zombie, Adorabat.” Badgerclops points out. Zombie huh… It’s almost Harvestween in a month, isn’t it? “That’s not a bad idea for a Harvestween costume, Badgerclops.” I compliment. Adorabat gives me a confused look. “What’s Harvestween?” She asks. Badgerclops gasps in horror. “Y’all don’t know what Harvestween is? Y’all never when Prank or Banking before? Carved pumpkins? NOTHING?!” He exclaims, nearing hysterics. I pat Badgerclops on his belly. “Babe, it’s okay.” I start. “Is Badgerclops okay?” Adorabat asks as she flies off of him. 

“Yeah. Harvestween is just his favorite holiday, which is funny because he can’t handle horror at all.” I laugh. “YOU NEVER GOT FREE CANDY!” Badgerclops cries. “Free candy? Please, tell me more.” Adorabat says as she takes a knee. Badgerclops sniffles. “Y-you dress up in a costume, typically as a monster but people dress up as other things. T-then you go out at night, k-knock on strangers doors, and y-you say _ “prank or bank” _ and they give you candy!” Badgerclops sobs. 

“That. Sounds. A-maze-zing!” Adorabat cries out. “Y-yeah! And there are all the Harvestween specials on TV…” Badgerclops sniffles. I hug Badgerclops. “We can do all that with her, babe.” I say as I wipe a tear off Badgerclops’ face. “Y-you’re right! I have to be a good dad and give her the best Harvestween ever!” Badgerclops nods with determination. “Now if you could only show this much enthusiasm in heroics…” I sigh. Badgerclops scoops Adorabat into his arms. “Let’s go home and figure this stuff out!” Badgerclops nods as he carries Adorabat to the Aero-cycle. 

“...But it’s September?” I call out. “THAT’S JUST PRE-HARVESTWEEN HYPE PARTY MONTH!” Badgerclops calls back. “Can we cuddle while we plan?!” I ask as I run to catch up with my little family. “Heck yes!” Badgerclops replies.

Nice.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: If I consume the brain, I’ll gain its power  
Mao Mao: Disgusting!  
Mao Mao: *Passes over ketchup*  
Mao Mao: It tastes way better with this
> 
> So yeah. Badgerclops is a fan of Halloween- er, Harvestween, but hates horror. He mainly likes it because of all the food. That man is food driven. And Mao Mao kinda looks like puddin. HMMMMM. Thanks for reading!


End file.
